Todo acabo
by Hanna Evans
Summary: Lavender los miro a los dos, tomados de la mano, y entonces supo que había perdido la batalla. Porque aunque Ron volviera a estar con ella, su corazón siempre pertenecería a una chica que, por desgracia, no era ella.


_**Disclaimer**_**: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece totalmente a J.K Rowling. Y me parece un poco molesto tener que repetir esto en cada Fanfic que publico.

**Todo acabo.**

Hacia unas horas que la batalla de Hogwarts había terminado, el colegio estaba siendo limpiado y reconstruido mientras que algunas personas se recuperaban de las lecciones de las que habían sido víctimas. Todo había terminado, Voldemort había sido derrotado por Harry Potter, El Elegido. Aun así, no se respiraba esa felicidad en el ambiente de las que todos deberían ser poseedores, pero aquello era justificable, pues las pérdidas habían sido devastadoras tales como las que sufrían los integrantes de la familia Weasley.

Lavender Brown yacía de rodillas en el frio suelo, su cabello sucio estaba hecho una gran maraña, pero ayudaba a ocultar su rostro que estaba bañado en lágrimas. Su padre había muerto. Había sido cruelmente asesinado por Voldemort. Un sollozo salió de su garganta sacudiendo su frágil cuerpo, aun se encontraba muy débil después de haber sido atacada por Greyback.

—Lavender… — ella no había escuchado que alguien la estaba llamando entre susurros, fue hasta que sintió una fría y pesada mano sobre su hombro que se permitió alzar la vista.

Se trataba de Seamus Finnigan, a quien consideraba como su mejor amigo. El chico la miraba con extrema preocupación y se hinco al lado suyo, con delicadeza limpio las lágrimas de su rostro. Lavender quiso sonreírle, decirle que se encontraba bien, que ella era fuerte.

Pero no hizo nada de eso, pues su vista capto a lo lejos a Ronald Weasley, su ex novio. Sabía que lo de ellos estaba en el pasado, de hecho se había convencido a si misma de que ya lo había superado, pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba en el mismo instante en que lo vio aparecerse en la Sala de los Menesteres. Y no estaba solo, venía con _ella. _También sabía que mientras pasaba noches en vela extrañándolo como nunca, después de no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo, el ni recordaba su nombre.

Seamus siguió la mirada de Lavender y enseguida supo porque el semblante sombrío en ella.

—Es por él, ¿cierto? —pregunto a pesar de que sabía la respuesta, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba. Trago saliva—. Pensé que ya lo habías superado…

La chica rio amargamente.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo. — emitió otra risa seca y sacudió la cabeza, de pronto se le había ocurrido una idea estúpida, pero necesaria—. Creo que iré a hablar con él. Ya sabes, aprovechando que está solo y no en compañía de su…

Cerró la boca de golpe. ¿Qué se suponía que era Hermione Granger de Ron Weasley? ¿Sería su… novia? No estaba segura, pero ella no era estúpida, aunque el chico Weasley le había repetido hasta el cansancio con anterioridad que Granger y el solo eran mejores amigos, estaba consciente de que ambos sentían más que amor fraternal el uno por el otro.

Finnigan pensaba detenerla antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Lavender se había levantado del suelo tan rápidamente que parecía haber sido impulsada por un resorte y se encontraba caminando con determinación hacia el pelirrojo Weasley.

Conforme más avanzaba, Brown sentía las tan conocidas ''mariposas en su estómago'', las manos comenzaron a sudarle y unos repentinos nervios comenzaron a crecer en su interior sin que apenas fuera consciente de ellos.

Ron la miro cuando llego hasta el, trago saliva sintiéndose incómodo. Lavender aclaro su garganta, ¿Qué se suponía que diría?

—Siento muchísimo la muerte de tu hermano… él era un gran chico en verdad — dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese mar azul que tanto le encantaba.

—Lo sé. —dijo el apartando la mirada—. Yo también lo siento mucho. Pero creo que no es lo único que tienes que decirme, ¿o me equivoco? —pregunto regresando su vista a ella y otorgándole una pequeña sonrisa que no llego a los ojos.

—Estas completamente en lo cierto —suspiro la rubia—. No he podido olvidarte, Ron.

El chico no sabía que decir, en realidad no esperaba que Lavender abordara un tema tan delicado como ese. Había esperado que ella lo superara con el tiempo, aunque debía admitir que su relación no la había tomado con la seriedad que se requería. Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, por su inmadurez estaba lastimando los sentimientos de una inocente chica.

—Lavender, sé qué esperas que te corresponda pero…— hablo apenado pero ella le interrumpió.

—No. La verdad es que no, Ron, aunque quisieras regresar conmigo yo no lo haría porque sería tropezar con la misma piedra por segunda vez. Sé que estás enamorado de Hermione, siempre lo supe, fue por eso que cometí un error al ser tu novia, fui una ilusa al pensar que conmigo podrías olvidarla. —Suspiro, Ron solo la escuchaba realmente sorprendido por sus palabras—. Sé que tu… nunca me quisiste como decías. De todos modos te doy las gracias, lo sentí real y ¿sabes? Fui feliz mientras duro.

Suspiro y levanto la vista al cielo, no quería llorar más.

—Espero que algún día me perdones —dijo el chico en voz baja, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Ninguno de los dos pudo articular alguna otra palabra, pues Harry y Hermione venían acercándose hasta ellos. La ultima los miro a ambos, recelosa, por lo que Lavender decidió dar media vuelta sobre sus talones y alejarse de ahí lo antes posible, no quería crear malos entendidos.

Lavender los miro a los dos, tomados de la mano, y supo entonces que definitivamente había perdido la batalla. Una batalla en la que ya no tenía sentido seguir luchando, porque aunque Ron volviera a estar con ella, su corazón siempre pertenecería a una chica que, por desgracia, no era ella.

Seamus la estaba esperando donde mismo, en su rostro se notaba que había estado preocupado por ella. Al verla le sonrió de una manera que no supo descifrar, agradecida le devolvió la sonrisa lo más alegre que pudo.

Ya era hora de poner fin a ese capítulo de su vida que la estaba volviendo loca. Ya era hora de aceptar que todo había acabado. Y, solo tal vez, podría comenzar una nueva aventura, junto a _alguien más. _


End file.
